Edward Hits Bella
by AngelaK779
Summary: What happens when Mike kisses Bella and Edward walks in? He hits them both!*All human*
1. Chapter 2

BPOV

What with Mike I mean seriously, he's sweating! Oh well four more minutes till I could be with Edward. "Well see ya later Mike" I said as I went to change out of this bright ass orange vest. Who pick the uniform I don't know but I do know that they have no fashion sense. Speaking of fashion sense what I'm getting Alice for her birthday, I should probably just ask her, I chuckled. "What's funny Bella" he ask as I pass him on my way to the door,only two more minutes till life couldn't be more perfect because Edward would be here.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of what I was getting Alice for her birthday"

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Not good how can I get out of this? "Actually Edward's waiting for me", nice excuse Swan.

"It'll just take a few seconds I promise you." Oh well just grow some balls and face him.

"Sure", what the worse that could happen?

This certainly was the worse that could happen why was Mike tongue going down my throat?

EPOV

Great I'm on time, I thought as went toward the store to greet Bella with a kiss. What the hell Mike was kissing Bella and Bella was kissing back. I couldn't help myself I ran to Mike and punched his lights out until I felt Bella restraining hand. I pushed her off me and she stumbled back.

I turned to her than,"Explain!"

What do you want me to say he kissed me?"

"Liar I saw you kiss him, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Edward calm down, I didn't kiss him back, I love you!"

That was it how could she say she loved me SHE KISSED HIM! Red flashed in front of me next thing I know she was screaming "Stop Edward, stop you're hurting me!" She was on the ground and I was hurting her. I was a monster I wanted to hit her for making me a monster. I instead kicked Mike and lifted my crying angel to the Volvo. Ever so gently I sat her on her bed that ride to her house had been quiet except for me heart twisting, breaking, and throbbing cries. But it hurt worse knowing she was mainly crying because of me. I put her in her bed and left not knowing what to do, who to talk to! I just left and promised myself I would come back first thing next morning.

BPOV

I went to bed crying, woke up crying, and took a shower crying. My eyes already swollen from his slap were now almost too puffy to see straight. I just hide my face with my hair when Charlie and I had breakfast. He tried to get inside my head and know what was going on but I just said PMS and he was suddenly was in a hurry. Any other day it would have made me laugh but today wasn't any other day. I drove myself to school even when he arrived with his car. I could see him following me but I honestly had no words to say and even if I did how was I to say them? He wrote me a note during english, I just looked at him and from the look on his face I knew he knew I wasn't ready to talk. At lunch Alice knew what happen and where to find me she didn't say anything just hugged me which was exactly what I needed. After I cried into her small,boney shoulder which suddenly felt like the most comfortable pillow in the world she apologize for not being there when I needed her but I needed her to much to care why she wasn't there as long as she was here right now I was alright. She asked me if I wanted to ditch the rest of the day and I nodded to weak to say anything. She called Esme and told her that something important had came up and if she could call the office to excuse me from my afternoon classes. She agreed and as I turned to follow her Edward appeared, suddenly the world dissapeared and I collasped!

EPOV

At this moment I wanted nothing more than to tell Bella how sorry I was and hold her in my arms, especially now that I could see talking to Alice. I walked toward them well more like ran, I met Alice leading Bella to her truck, when Bella turned and saw me she collasped. I caught her in my arms and it was the most perfect bittersweet moment, until Alice kneed me in the balls.

"You don't deserved her you asshole!" Her words didn't hurt as much as her tone which made me feel worse than I already did.

"Alice I'm sorry, I was just so mad! You weren't there…Please!" Her forgiveness meant more to me than I wanted it to.

"Don't apologize to me, you didn't hurt me!" Just then I heard Jasper mind approaching us, he must have heard our conversation.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Jasper, I fine it's nothing I can't handle." Her words didn't match her face, even a blind man could see she was beyond pissed I hurted her bestfriend and in turn my sister.

" For a couple of reasons I could disagree with that." Jasper was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Ask Edward." Again with that deadly voice. Everything was my fault if I hadn't hurted Bella. . . the love of my life.

"Edward you okay?"

"I will if I had a time machine." I sounded dead; I couldn't deal with this anymore, Bella would never love me again and it was all my fault. With one last kiss I pass limp body to Jasper.

"She fainted, take her to the Nurse." I called out as I walked away leaving my heart behind

BPOV

I woke up feeling better… maybe a little drained. Then I saw his family but not him, I couldn't decide if it was a good or bad Carlise made sure I was fine I went home and crawled into my bed, it felt to big and swiltering hot without Edward here with me.


	2. Chapter 3

BPOV

Day two and I still couldn't believe that Edward hit me but the truth is in the pudding or in this case the mirror. I missed him and was more than once tempted to send him a text telling him this, but I had to be stronger than that. Charlie left earlier today so I spent breakfast alone, I ate in front of the window in case Edward showed up like he did. I tried but could stop the hope it gave my weak, spineless heart. If I went back to him I'ld be an idiot, he hitted me. But I did kiss Mike, wait now I really am an idiot making excuses to excuse him hitting me. I than made up my mind, I would see him until my eye healed. That would give me enough time to decide what I should do the rational or irrational thing. The rational thing would be to forget his name and number, go and find me a new guy that what my mind wanted any ways. But my heart wanted me to give Edward and I realationship another shot, risk getting hurt again. At the moment I had 25 minutes to get to school and was to conflicted to decide so I finished my breakfast and drove like a crazy grandma trying to get to school on time. When I arrived to math class Mike and Edward where both there with only a row of chairs between them, but the cherry on top the only seat avaliable was right between them. As I sat between them akwardly Jessica turned around showing Edward all her fake clevage to ask for help on a math problem and my jealousy spiked but I tried to remind myself that he wasn't mine at this moment. Suddenly my heart sank and I realized that if Edward and I did offically break up than the other Jessicas of the world would throw themselves at Edward. My Edward, at least he used to be mine, now I'm not really sure.

EPOV

Due to unfortunate timimng I had no choice but to seat near Mike the cause of everything. Had he not kissed Bella everything would have continued swimmingly. No if I was going to tell iit than I had to tell it all and had I not hit Bella we would have contiuned swimmingly. Just than she entered and was as shocked as I was when she noticed the seating and sat down with more grace than a ballerina. Jessica ruined my staring by turning around and asking about the trigonomentry problem, just like Bella used to. I had a feeling today is going to suck.

APOV

As much as I detest for hurting his girlfriend/my bestfriend seeing them like this was agony. A party would solve all of this, a party with hot single guys and hot, single girls.

_A/N WONDER WHAT ALICE HAS PLAN? IT'S ALICE EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED _


End file.
